


Cuanto te quiero.

by AgenteYumi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He deserves to be happy c'mon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Una serie de drabbles de puro amor, nada de tragedia.





	Cuanto te quiero.

Abrió un ojo. Aún no amanecía, debían de ser como las siete de la mañana. 

El sueño se le había espantado sin más. Salió de la cama y se sentó a esperar que amaneciera. De haber estado en la Tierra, posiblemente se hubiera puesto a revisar sus redes sociales, a ver memes tontos o a escuchar algo de música. Pero solo le quedaba contemplar el cielo que poco a poco se iba iluminando y, con él, su habitación.

Su familiar aún dormía. 

En su cama aún dormía alguien más. Su olor invadía agradablemente el cuarto. Era muy curioso ver cómo se transformaba al dormir, de una montaña de autoridad a la cosa más apacible y pacífica del mundo mientras dormía. Valkyon se quejó un poco, para luego abrir poco a poco los ojos. Confundido, se estiró para buscarla. Cuando esos ojos dorados se fijaron en los suyo pecho inundarse de dulzura.

-Buenos días-. le saludó ella.

-Ven aquí-. le sonrió él, apartando las cobijas para hacerle un lugar.

-Ya no tengo sueño.

-Aún así quiero abrazarte hasta que sea hora de reportarme con Miiko.

Entre risas volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. Más allá de que él fuera imponente, en su cercanía se sentía protegida. Él le besó la frente y ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Le gustaba mucho oírlo reír, porque era demasiado serio. Tras un rato se volvieron a quedar en silencio y, juzgando por su pesada respiración, Valkyon se había vuelto a dormir.

De pronto comenzó a sentir incertidumbre. ¿Qué haría si por alguna razón llegaban a romper? Había sido demasiado difícil volverse pareja, considerando las cosas que habían vivido antes. ¿Qué tal si algo salía mal en una misión? Hasta el momento ambos habían sobrevivido demasiado bien. No quería perderlo, no imaginaba los días sin él, los besos furtivos en el cuartel, las sonrisas al encontrarse al final del día o las miradas durante las aburridas reuniones de la guardia.  Esos ojos dorados que podían derramar una ternura más dulce y embriagante que el hidromiel como la más animal de las lujurias. Sus manos que le transmitían tranquilidad y calidez. 

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Era real, él estaba ahí y ahora con ella.

-¿Mmmmpasa algo?- murmuró él, adormilado.

-No, estoy bien.

Decidió no preocuparse más por el futuro. Ese era el momento en que estaban juntos. Y era feliz en ese momento, amándolo y sabiéndose amada.

-No puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo.- susurró Erika.

-Tengo una vaga idea.

**Author's Note:**

> FUE UN DOLOR DE CABEZA HACER ESTO.  
> De normal hago puras cosas trágicas y tristes (supongo que me acostumbré por mis fanfics de Yandere Simulator). Pero si quiero mejorar escribiendo pues hay que salir de la zona de confort.
> 
> Este primer drabble (y el título) se inspiró de la canción "Tu pelo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.


End file.
